


Tony

by danrifics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, tony the triop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Dan has to break the news of Tony the Triop’s death to Phil





	Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the stupidest thing I’ve ever written. It’s currently 12:44am and we found out Tony died 2 hours ago and I don’t know why I just started writing this fic  
> Written on my phone while I’m sleep deprived and has no beta sorry for any mistakes lol

Dan woke up to sunlight streaming into the bedroom. Phil is spooning him, his arm draped over Dan’s waist. He’s still deep in slumber, they’d got back late last night from a bbc orchestra show and in a still jet lagged haze they’d both stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed without even closing the blinds. He groans. It’s 6:30am and he knows he’s not quite ready to wake up completely yet but he does need to get some water. He carefully pulls Phil’s arm off of him and rolls out of bed trying not to wake Phil. 

Before he leaves the room, he pulls the blinds down, darkening the room so when he comes back to bed he can easily fall back to sleep. 

As Dan walks to the kitchen he passes through the living room, he looks at all of the beautiful terrariums that actually survived while they were away and then his eyes land on Tony’s tank. 

Dan wasn’t exactly thrilled about the Triops existence but Phil wanted it and promised he would care for it so Dan had ignored the fact that it didn’t fit the aesthetic of the room. For Phil’s sake. He’d almost completely forgotten about it until Phil came home one day with a bigger tank and an automated filter, exclaiming that he had to make sure Tony would be okay while they were in America. Dan had just rolled his eyes and watched as Phil excitedly set up the new home. 

Looking at the tank now Dan smiles. He loves Phil’s random interests and this was just one of them. He’dlearnt to love the plants that had accumulated around the place (even getting some of his own) and Tony, well it was another thing he could learn to love. 

Dan steps closer to the tank and… oh. 

“Fuck” Dan breaths out. 

Tony’s dead. 

How could he be dead? Dan knew the creature wasn’t meant to have a long lifespan but Phil has done so well to keep him alive and he had been swimming around yesterday just fine. 

Dan taps the glass of the tank with his index finger… nothing. There’s no movement. 

Without a second thought Dan heads back to the bedroom. Phil is still asleep, his back to where Dan is standing. Dan kneels gently on the edge of the bed. He places one hand on Phil’s shoulder, another on his hip. 

“Phil?” He says softly

Phil mumbles something that sounds like _what?_ And slowly turns his head to look at Dan

“I have sad news” Dan says, Phil looks at him “Tony’s dead”

Phil rubs his eye “really?” 

“I’m afraid so” 

“But he was fine yesterday, I took a video of him ready to show everyone that he was alive” Phil frowns

Dan nudges Phil over slightly and lays behind him, he wraps his arm around Phil’s waist. 

“You’ll just have to post the video as a tribute to him” he says, and then adds “how about we get you another pet?”

“Can we get a dog?” Phil asks quietly “like a corgi or a shib? Oh or a corgi shib mix!”

Dan laughs and places a kiss to the back of Phil’s neck. 

“We can get a dog when we buy a house”

“Promise?” Phil asks

“Promise”

“How about for now” Phil begins, placing his arm on Dan’s. “We get a fish?”

“Why a fish?” Dan asks

“Well we already have a tank and it’s got a filter and the automated feeder” Phil smiles 

Dan pulls Phil closer to him, he closes his eyes. 

“Yeah. We can get a fish” he mumbles against the back of Phil’s head. “We can get as many fish as you want”

  
  
  



End file.
